1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device, or the like using a semiconductor element formed over a rigid substrate such as a glass substrate has been actively developed for use in a display such as an LCD or an organic EL display, a photoelectric conversion element such as a photo sensor or a solar cell, or the like. Further, a semiconductor device which transmits and receives data without contact (also referred to as an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag, an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) has been actively developed. Further, these days, flexible devices such as a film display and a semiconductor device embedded in paper have been required (Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-350823).